character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyubey (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Original Design= Summary Kyubey is the main antagonist in the anime and manga series Puella Magi Madoka Magica. He appeared as the "Messenger of Magic" who would grant wishes to girls. However, in return they sign a contract, and serve as a Puella Magi (Magical Girl). Their job is to kill Witches, creatures that fed on the hopes or dreams of normal people. However, this is actually just a distraction from Kyubey's true goal. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''by itself. '''Low 2-C via Entropy Manipulation. Up to High 2-A '''via Wish Granting. '''Name: Kyubey, Incubator, Kyuubey, QB Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, at least million of years Classification: Alien, Incubator, Messenger of Magic Powers and Abilities: Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 12 and 17), Telepathy, Teleportation, Flight (In Puella Magi Oriko Magica), Spatial Technology, Soul Materialization (Can use the soul of a girl to create a Soul Gem), Morality Transcendence (Isn't able to understand human's emotions), Multiple Bodies, Entropy Reversal, Soul Manipulation, Wish Granting, Contract Bestowal, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection, Invisibility (Can't be seen by normal humans), Intangibility (Can pass through walls), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Showed here), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Acausality w/ a shard of Homura's shield, Pain Manipulation (Kyubey can create impulses of certain feelings on a soul gem simply by touching it. In Sayaka's case, it emulates a pike impaling Sayaka's stomach). Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Emphatic Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Through its technology and Wish Granting, it has access to the following powers: Conceptual Manipulation, Healing, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, and many others. Attack Potency: Unknown '''by itself. '''Universe Level+ '''via Entropy Manipulation (Is able to control and manipulate the energy of the Universe). Up to 'Multiverse Level+ '''via Wish Granting (Turned Madoka into a goddess, whom was able to erase all the witches from existence and rewrite the entire Puella Magi verse, which was stated to contain infinite timelines. After that, Madoka ascended to a higher level of existence and became a conceptual entity) 'Speed: MFTL+ (Can keep up with Homura) Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Survived several attacks from Homura. Immortality and Resurrection make him practically impossible to kill) Stamina: Very High (Easily kept up with Homura, without showing signs of fatigue. Can directly absorb the energy from used grief seeds, refilling its stamina) Range: At least Interplanetary w/ Telepathy. Universal+ via Entropy Manipulation. High Multiversal via Wish Granting Standard Equipment: A shard of Homura's shield Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Made a contraption to capture an omnipresent conceptual being. Essentially mastered magic as a form of science and manipulated all of the human civilization and several other alien civilizations for countless millennia) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telepathy: Kyubey communicates with magical girls and potential magical girls through telepathic communication, as opposed to verbal. Exposure to this apparently enables magical girls and potential magical girls to also communicate telepathically amongst each other when Kyubey is nearby. * Invisibility: Kyubey is invisible to everyone except for magical girls and candidates. Normal humans do not seem to notice his presence at all. * Teleportation: Kyubey has been evidenced to cross long distances in impossibly short time spans. In episode 10, he also fades into reality above Homura, which is the visible manifestation of him teleporting. * Wish granting: Kyubey can grant wishes of young girls, no matter how wild and unrealistic they may be. Kyubey only allocates one wish per contract. * Energy conversion/collection: Kyubey is able to collect energy from witch transformation and filled Grief Seeds through an unseen means. In Timeline 6, he collects it by magical girls dropping grief seed fragments into a hatch-like "mouth" on his red oval on his back. How he is able to transport this energy also remains a mystery. * Soul Gem Creation: Kyubey is capable of creating a small egg-shaped gemstone called a Soul Gem for each magical girl; he does this by pulling the girl's soul out of their body and forming it into their Gem. This makes the newly formed magical girl capable of transformation into their "magical girl form" as well as increased agility and strength. * Soul Gem Stimulation: As referenced in episode 7, Kyubey can create impulses of certain feelings on a soul gem simply by touching it. In Sayaka's case, he emulates a pike (probably mimicking Kyoko's) impaling Sayaka's stomach. Gallery Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2